Remember to Knock
by Arashi32900
Summary: Sasuxnaru. Female Naruto, don't like, don't read. Sasuke needs to remember to knock just as much as Naruto needs to remember to lock the door. Read and review, please! Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Don't like gender-bending, don't read. This idea suddenly came to me and I had to write it. Now I have two reasons for turning Naruto into a girl for this fic. One, I don't think it would really work with another boy and two, I am a rabid Sasunaru fangirl. That and it is just sooooo amusing.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was not pleased. Why was he not pleased, you ask? The reason why our dear little avenger was not pleased was because on a day where he could be training and becoming stronger, he was at a beach resort. Yes, you heard me right, he was at a beach resort. Apparently, Tsunade thought that the genin were being worked too hard and had given them the A-ranked mission to "relax and take the sticks out of your asses." When Sasuke had protested, she had threatened to take him off missions for a month and forbid him from training. So he had been dragged here with his two female teammates and their perverted teacher to "relax". And if that wasn't bad enough, the rest of the Rookie Nine and Guy's team had been ordered to come as well. 

_ I relax JUST fine when I am training._ Sasuke thought irritably. _I don't need a vacation._

He walked past Shikamaru and Choji, who were lazing about in the pool and eating a hamburger respectably. This was a waste of his time. He should be getting stronger so that he could kill Itachi, not wasting time he could be using getting stronger on having "fun." Maybe he could find Naruto and force her to fight him. Just call her "dobe" enough times and she'd come at him yelling hot-blooded murder. Hell, if he even called her "dobe" once she would. Yes, that was a good plan. But first, the restroom. Then he might actually start having fun. With that in mind, he stalked off to the hotel room.

* * *

Little did Sasuke know, Naruto herself was not having much fun. The reason for this was the fact that Kiba had dropped a bucket full of some foul-smelling substance on her head and all over her bathing-suit. Now she was in the bathroom, getting cleaned up. She had taken a shower and had borrowed a bathing suit from Sakura-chan. 

_ I am SO going to get Kiba back for this. Oh, yes, he'll learn not to mess with the ultimate prank master! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

So focused on her revenge, Naruto did not notice the door knob turning behind her. Now you see, both Naruto and Sasuke live on their own. Because of this neither one of them bothers with such things as locking the bathroom door or knocking in case someone else is in there. Which lead to the predicament of Sasuke walking into the bathroom just as Naruto was getting out of the shower. Resulting in Sasuke seeing Naruto butt naked. Oh, dear.

* * *

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" 

Kakashi looked up from Icha Icha Summer Vacation after hearing a yell coming from the hotel and caught sight of Sasuke bolting down to the beach, his face beet-red.

"My, my, what happened, Sasuke?"

Sasuke muttered something under his breath.

"I'm afraid that I am not fluent in Mumblese, Sasuke. Can you say that again?"

Fixing his sensei with the patented Uchiha glare of doom, Sasuke was about to open his mouth to repeat himself when a furious Kurenai with an equally angry yet embarrased Naruto following after her.

"KAKASHI, WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING THAT BOY!?"

Kakashi scatched the back of his head.

"Jutsus?"

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEAN, KAKASHI!"

The rest of the Konoha ninja who had been relaxing on the beach had gathered around to hear what was going on.

"What do you mean? I'm afraid I do not understand."

"He was peeping at me in the bathroom, Kakashi-sensei!"

This caused everyone to freeze and then turned to slowly look at Sasuke.

"Sasuke….did you look at Naruto in the bathroom?"

Sasuke's face grew hot under all their stares. This was not supposed to happen to him, damn it. Why did Naruto have to be in the bathroom just as he had opened the door? He hadn't meant to see her naked!

"NO! I had to go-"

"Sasuke...you were peeping on her, weren't you?"

Sasuke hated Kakashi more than anything or anyone right then. Well, except for Itachi. He could never hate anyone more than Itachi.

"No, I wasn't. Not like there's anything much to look at anyway…"

"Take that back, teme!"

"Hnn. Yeah, right."

Before this could turn into a full-blown fight, Neji Hyuuga came over to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Naruto, is it true that Uchiha peaked at you?"

Naruto blinked, wondering where Neji's concern had come from.

"Um…yes?"

"I see."

And that was when Sasuke just barely missed a gentle-fist to the head.

"You. bastard."

"What!?"

"How dare you defile Naruto with your unworthy eyes!"

"Neji, what are you doing!?"

"Defending Naruto's honor, that's what I'm doing!"

The incident resulted in Neji breaking several picnic tables and eventually being confined to his room for the rest of the vacation, Sasuke and Naruto both being lecurted on remembering to lock and knock on doors when with each other, Sasuke and Naruto not being able to look at each other for the next two weeks without blushing like mad, Sakura and Ino deciding that the two would make a cute couple, Kiba being sent to the hospital for a week and Sasuke being declared a pervert, with Jiraiya offering him peaking lessons and Kakashi sending him copies of Icha Icha Paradise in spite Sasuke's strangled death threats. And despite all of the trouble it gave him, the memory of seeing Naruto naked was one Sasuke's most treasured memories.


End file.
